


Melodious Gears and Morning Shadows

by Galacticoaktree



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacticoaktree/pseuds/Galacticoaktree
Summary: Yukina Minato so desperately wants to lead her party to victory. So much so that she will do almost anything to stop her rival party. Almost. Ran Mitake is in the same position. She, however, will go to the extreme.





	Melodious Gears and Morning Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe in a fantasy setting! Loosely based off the NFO event. YukiLisa will be the endgame so pls don't get upset at me lol

In the quiet of the night, and under a silver moon, Yukina knew she would not be able to sleep. She sharpened her steel blade, sitting at the pleasant heat of the campfire whilst a cool summer night breeze just skimmed her back.   
She chipped away at the blade, knowing she would soon need it. It had been far too long since she had come into contact with the.. rival party. 

After all, when Mitake eventually came looking for Yukina and her dearest friends, she wanted to be ready. Last time she had fallen in battle, and Yukina scowled just thinking about it. How could a bunch of amateurs beat her? She'd trained her party Roselia to be the best of the best. Fully balanced they were, powerful, each of them highly skilled and trained. From what Yukina knew, Afterglow were nothing more than a group of tightly knit friends. 

She glanced at her party teammates with her golden sandy coloured eyes and bit her lip. Would they still be up to her standard? She would hope so. Yukina was all about being the best - she hoped that they saw it the same way. Besides, there was supposedly a grand prize if they could make it to the city and come out on top. It was just... Getting there, that was the issue. Especially with so many rival parties in their way. Yukina shook it off, deciding not to dwell on it.

Her teammates were laid by the fire now anyway. Fast asleep - all four of them. Yukina had worked hard to gather each of them. First off, were Ako Udagawa and Rinko Shirokane. The two had come as a pair and refused to separate. Even on small missions, the two would have to do almost everything together. Yukina found this annoying to begin with, but she came to accept that the two simply seemed to share an unbreakable bond. Even now they were curled up right next to each other. Yukina needed them, too. Ako was a powerful necromancer, and Rinko a dark witch skilled in her craft. The two of them were each valuable assets and since they loved to work together so much, they were often even stronger around each other. Then there was Sayo Hikawa. She was a tall, serious, elegant woman. Yukina liked her a lot, for Sayo was just as determined and focused as Yukina herself. She was a tank and a good one at that. Sayo did not mind shielding her party whilst they were able to fight and she did not mind standing in front of the fire to take the hit first. For that reason, she too was incredibly useful. Lastly was Lisa Imai... Lisa was... Lisa was a lot of things, Yukina thought. The two had been friends for a very long time, and as children, Lisa had vowed to never leave Yukina's side. All these years later, and it still rang true. Lisa was incredibly loyal and incredibly kind.. it made her role as a healer particularly fitting, and though she didn't see herself as particularly important, the team would be useless without her.   
Yukina herself well.. although she no longer liked to admit it, was officially but a bard in the group. That did not stop her, however, from training through blood, sweat and tears to become a strong, admirable leader. She really wanted to become a fighter - and so here she was, sharpening a knife at the earliest hours of the morning, before even the sun had awoken. 

She froze, listening carefully to the sounds around her. She could've sworn that over the crackle of the fire, she'd heard a crunch in the grass. She got up and spun around, her silver locks twirling behind her, and she walked up to the edge of the clifftop to see.   
Across from her - on the clifftop that ran parallel atop the valley, stood five figures she had come to know well.   
"Minato!" Their leader roared.  
"Mitake." Yukina replied lowly, locking eyes with the red-eyed woman. She could hear her party sleepily scrambling to their feet behind her.   
"We meet again." Said Ran.  
"So we do." Said Yukina.


End file.
